Typhon (mythology)
Thyphon is an evil creature from Greek Mythology that cloud be consider as is true villain Legend In his legend Thyphon was the last monster Zeus had to defeat in order to reclaim the world, Thyphon used his flames against Zeus and defeated hyim temporary but this came into combat and defeated him his legend Speaks this: after Zeus defeated the titans Gea give birth top his last son Thyphon, this was the perfect adeversary for Zeus in this bloody battle Zeus threw his thunders against Thyphon but this didn t defeat him, the battle was hard Thyphon defeated the gods but this ones came back and defeated him, Zeus then imrisioned him into mount Etna where he will stay forever. Decendents Thyphon is the father of most of the monsters in Greek Mythology alongside Echidna the great serpent wich decendents where: Hidra: the Hidra was a 9 headed serpentine Dragon, who lived in the Lerna swamp she breathed a poisonus gas and his central head breathed fire, this monster devoured the sheep, terrorised the villages and killed it s pepole. this monster was the one of the most dangerous monsters in Greek Mythology, She was eliminated by Hercules in his second Job but it wasn t easy, The Hidra cloud obtain two more heads if one of them was cutted. Colquidian Dragon: The colquidian Dragon was the guardin of the golden sheep, this Dragon hyad the power of tnever sleeping so nobody cloud steal his treasure he was one of Thyphons most Dangerous sons he cloud breath fire and had poison theeth he was one of the 5 decendents of Thyphon who didn t died, he was defeated by Jason. Ladon: Ladon alongside with: the Colquidian Dragon, the Hidra, the furies, the chimera and Cerberus was one of the most powerfull and dnagerous sons of Thyphon, itwas 100 headed Dragon who was in charge to ward the golden apples of the Hesperides Guarden, Ladon was alongside with: the Colqudian dragon, Cerberus, Doubt and the Crominio Pig one of the sons of Thyphon who didn t died, from difference from others of his race Ladon wasn t particulary evil. Chimera: The Chimera was a Half-lion,hlaf-goat and Half-Snake or Dragon creature who breathed fire from the mouth, this monster lived on thebes and terorised the poblation until Odizeus killed her alongisde pegasus. Escuila: Escila was multi headed marine Dragon, who is very little actually documented, it is unknow what hero defeated her, or wwhat s her story, other versions said escila is a monsters with two Fish tail, three dog heads and the bady of a human. Cerberus: Cerberus was a three headed dog who worked for Hades the lord of deads, Cerberus was bringed to the world by Hercules, Cerberus is alongside: Ladon,Colquidian Dragon and Cromino pig the only Thyphon sons who weren t killed or died, Cerberus also alongside Doubt the only sons of Thyphon who had worked for the gods. Doubt: Dpubt was a large humanoid Cobra who was meant to prevent badl things to happen, this monster teamed up with Hades and he stoled the Helmet that cloud make invisible to annyone that has it, also he was ther one who was the responsible for Perzeus to kill Medusa. Ortos: Ortos was a two headed dog alongside Gerion who was one of the monsters that Herucles fighted and was killed and when Gerion was up to come help him Hercules killed him too. Gerion: Gerion was a three headed man giant that owned flesh eating bulls, and a two headed dog who was his brother, Hercules killed him in his 10 job Sphinx: Sphinx was a half lion, hal eagle and half woman creature, who devoured annyone who cloudn solve her riddle: wich is the animal that walks in the day with four legs, at midnigth with two and at nigth with three, the answer was the human, when Edipo solved solved the riddle The Sphinx killed herself Cromino Pig: the Cromino pig was a pig wich devasted the grass and vejetation from the prides , and attacked his habitants, this pig was captured by hercules alive he alongside: Ladon, Colquidian Dragon, Cerberus and Doubtt where the only Thyphon decedents who weren t kiulled. Appeareance Thyphon in his Myth is described as a giant red Dragon with 6 snake heads on his body and one of a Dragon, big bat wings and horns in other sources Thyphon was a Half Dragon half man creature, there is no exact description oof him. Power and Abilities Thyphon being the most deadly monster on Greek Mythology posses the stongest power, like controling earth and wind, fire, poison and perhaps the power of killing gods, he was the true thread of the gods and his most dadly oponen t that steal hasn t been defeated. Category:Mythology Villains Category:Dragons Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Giant Monsters Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Complete Monster Category:Archenemy